The present invention relates to a credit and/or debit card holder for securing one or more credit and/or debit cards (hereinafter the term “credit card” is used to encompass not only credit cards but also debit cards and various other cards such as a drivers license, of approximately the same size and approximately of the same thickness as a plastic credit card) with the ability to partially eject a single one of the credit cards for use while retaining the remainder of the card within the holder. In this manner, the magnetic stripe of the credit card can be swiped without the card leaving the holder and then the complete card can be pushed back into the holder. Paper money, other types of cards, etc, are either attached to the exterior of the holder by means of an elastic band or a clip carried by the holder or are held within a holding slot and extracted by a pull or push tab.
The prior art relevant to credit card holders, including wallets which can hold one or more credit cards, describes various devices for securely holding and then ejecting, wholly or partially, one or more credit cards. These prior art devices possess various deficiencies which have precluded their wide-spread acceptance. For example, certain of the prior art devices employ cumbersome trays, with multiple trays used for multiple cards. Other devices employ biasing elements for holding the credit cards within slots, which can cause deterioration of the magnetic stripe due to applied friction. The non-metallic credit card holders are subject to RFID reading whereby a third party can access the information found on the magnetic stripe of a credit or debit card. The present invention provides a credit card holder overcoming these deficiencies of the prior art.
Certain of the prior art is discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,762 describes a credit card holding device in which each card can be pushed partially out of a slot or chamber by push plates connected to push rods. Each chamber is approximately the width of a credit card, but biasing members or springs are used to urge the card against an opposite wall so that the card is held firmly within the slot or chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,289 describes a credit card holder for two credit cards in which a rib separates the two cards. Cut-outs in a wall of the holder allow the cards to be pushed out of the holder. Inside the holder are protrusions which slightly bend each credit card for preventing the card from falling out of the holder.
EP 0287532 describes a credit card holder for holding and partially ejecting a plurality of cards. The cards are stacked within the container and pushed out in a tiered fashion by a hinged lever. The card holder does not contain individual card chambers nor opposed walls set at a transverse tolerance to prevent cards from falling out. A lid prevents cards from prematurely leaving the holder. Bulges can be positioned along the inner walls of the device for assisting with the prevention of cards falling out even with an open lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,449, directed to a business card holder and dispenser, states that prior art business card dispensers using springs were too complicated, requiring separate fastening devices, or too hard to assemble into the case, or made the case too large because of the space needed to accommodate the springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,832 describes a credit card holder for multiple cards in which the holder remains open and cannot close if a card has been removed and not replaced. A billfold or money clip can be secured to an outer surface of the card holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,641, directed to a business card holder and dispenser, describes different types of springs for providing automatic return of a discharge button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,627 describes a credit card holder in which the cards are prevented from falling out by frictional engagement with a resilient material which may be the case itself, although inclusion of resilient pads parallel to side walls is preferred.
U.S. 2013/0276943 describes a wallet formed of metal or carbon fiber plates with a surrounding elastic strap. Personal items such as paper money, credit cards, etc, can be held by the strap against the outside of one of the exterior plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,727 describes a multi-credit card holder in which individual trays are spring-loaded and released when a detent is activated for pushing the tray out part way. The spring is behind the tray and pushes it part way out of the device.
ThinkGeek.com advertised an aluminum card protector (Secrid Aluminum Cardprotector) holding up to 6 credit cards which slide out part of the way upon clicking a triggering device so the desired card can be selected. A special coating inside the device prevents the cards from slipping out all of the way. The internal mechanism of the device is not disclosed.
Fractalspin.com advertised a credit card organizer which is an aluminum wallet holding up to six credit cards in individual slots. Switches slide forward and nudge out individual cards which then can be grabbed by the card edge. Precision card spacing prevents scratching. A money clip is provided on the reverse side. The internal mechanism of the device is not disclosed.